WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!
by IronGiant9000
Summary: Come Inside the dojo with The Hitmontrio and the other Fighting types to figure out what they are fighting for.:Nothing but Laughs and Humiliation. Rated T for Swearing and weird humor.


**Hey Guys It's me the IrongGiant9000 I was going through a slump with school and studying but now that's all different now since I feel like I'm in a writing mood this week with all this school work and time off from Christmas break to play my new 3DS with Pokémon X!**

**Anyways enough about me I here to write Fanfiction and we got a Comedy today in the Fighting of Pokémon and how they look at themselves and there fellow fighters with the guest stars of this Comedy The Hitmon Brothers and there fighting friends problems around the Dojo?**

**Without further a do let's get started.**

**Hitmonlee: STOP TALKING TO YOUR READERS OR I WILL BLAZE KICK YOUR FACE!**

**IronGiant9000: OKAY, OKAY! I WILL DO THE STORY, ahem I don't own Pokémon or any of its Properties.**

Chapter 1: Potbelly Poliwrath

**(Hitmonlee's POV)**

It was all quiet in the dojo, why? because no one ever wanted to go to the sweaty dojo where all the Pokémon and fighting masters were smell the place up with their sweaty Gi's and body odors. In fact it was so terrible the last challenger to fight against them was 5 years and even the trainers in there have had enough of the dojo themselves.

One day the grand master of the dojo and the students just left without notifying us Pokémon we wanted to go with them, but before we knew it they were gone to a month's vacation to the Cinnabar Islands for some "Special training" I knew they were liars from when they left.

So here I am the great kicking fiend, Hitmonlee thinking about how to become the coolest Pokémon IN HISTORY OF ALL MAN KIND!

**Hitmonlee: Uhhh, dammit I'm bored.**

By talking to myself. Alone.

apparently I thought I was alone on the back porch left to ponder in the training yard, but I was mistaken when I saw the unmistakable retarded top spinner, and my stupid rival of an opponent. Hitmontop and Hitmon-

**Hitmonchan: Lee if you're so damn bored go hit something with your girly kicks! like a punching bag or something!**

_Hitmonlee's Thoughts : God I hate this moron, like I said RETARDED! "sigh" guess I gotta insult him some more about his manlyhood, and actually I think I found my perfect punching bag or kicking bag for my enjoyment he he he._

**Hitmontop: Chan you shouldn't provoke Lee he's gonna get angry and take you down.**

**Hitmonchan: You really think that this weakling is gonna take me down, please don't be such a punk Top I train harder than him, am stronger than him, and faster than he ever could be in a mill-**

But didn't get that sentence finished because I finished him with a Mega Kick straight to the face making him fly 30 ft into the giant training pool and where Poliwrath lives and his face connected to the side of the pool with concrete where he sunk to the bottom of the pool.

**Hitmonlee: But I still kick your ass all the time, ain't I right Top.**

**Hitmontop: Damn! you sent his ass flying so far I can't believe R. Kelly isn't singing now.**

Well I guess that's how cool I am, I come out with a big splash.

**(Nobody's POV)**

**Meanwhile.**

Meanwhile while Top, and Lee where cracking jokes about how much air he got from that kick on the surface, are favorite water fighting type is sleeping on his couch with nothing but candy wrappers, soda cans, and Potato chip bags, until...

**Poliwrath: (Talking in his sleep) Yeeah can I get a bucket full of Blaziken fried chicken with a side order Pupitar potatoes.**

SPLASH!

While he is waking up he sees his fellow idiot boxer Hitmonchan

**Poliwrath: *ZZZZZZ*... huh what the hell. Chan what do you want now?**

**Hitmonchan: Poliwrath? How long have you been down in this godforsaken pool?, and whats with all the junk foo.. HUUMPH!**

Chan was too stupid to realize that he was underwater and he took in too much water by talking and is now choking and drowning.

**Hitmonchan: QUICK HELP ME TO THE SURFACE WRATH!**

Wrath thought really hard with his decision to help the idiot with his problem, then he questioned where he has been all this time and knowing Chan has a big mouth and saying that he's better in fighting matches than any Pokémon in the world he finally found his answer...

**Poliwrath: No, you can swim yourself back up off the tile floor of this 30 ft deep pool, surely the great Hitmonchan can swim up faster than me since he is so powerful, and high and mighty.**

But as soon as he said that to Chan said fighter was desperately flailing his arms up in the water trying to get the surface, but failing miserably.

**Hitmonchan: PLEASE WRATH I'M BEGGING YOU!**

Then he started to gurgle with water flooding his lungs.

**Poliwrath: Man you're a piece of shit "sigh" FINE! I'll help your stupid ass up to surface.**

_Poliwrath's thoughts : What did I do to deserve this punishment._

So finally after some begging from the boxer, Poliwrath decided to help the idiot to the surface.

**Meanwhile at the pool's edge.**

**Hitmontop: Lee man how long has it been since Chan's been up for air.**

**Hitmonlee: Dude, I have no idea how long that retard has been down there, maybe 5 minutes? It doesn't matter anyways we need to get him out of that pool he might drown.**

**Hitmontop: Since when did you care about him, and what other purpose do you have Chan for other than fighting him.**

**Hitmonlee: It's because we need to balance out are specialties of fighting.  
**

**Hitmontop: What do you mean by that?**

**Hitmonlee: I mean by saying that my attack is better than yours and Chan's, Chan's defense is better than ours, and you are just... awkward, My guess is.  
**

**Hitmontop: I'm balanced between you two?**

**Hitmonlee: Yep. But that's besides the point if he drowns in the pool I will be the strongest fighter here at the dojo without an equal, do you know how much of an ass I would have to become to everyone? But the point is no one will be able to give me a great challenge unlike Chan can.**

**Hitmontop: What about Machamp?**

**Hitmonlee: What about Machamp?**

As soon as they were done with their conversation they heard bubbling in the pool the took a look, until finally Poliwrath breathing hard leaped out with an unconscious Hitmonchan on his back and throws him down getting him to wake up and breath by stomping on his chest.

**Hitmonchan: OK! OK! I GET IT, GET OFF OF ME FATASS!**

**Poliwrath: There's your package that will be $7.50 plus idiot late fees as tax.**

**Hitmonlee: Hey Wrath**

**Poliwrath: Sup.**

**Hitmonchan: thanks dude I owe you one, "looks at lee" and I owe you an ass kicking Lee.**

**Hitmonlee: Okay 1: I was doing what you just told me I kicked a Punching bag. 2: Why are you talking about my kicks being girly when you should look in a mirror and look what you're wearing you look like a Japanese school girl ready to get ass raped by a bunch of dudes with that skirt you have on.**

**Hitmonchan: I ALMOST DROWNED BECAUSE OF YOU!**

**Hitmonlee: THAT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT BY NOT LEAVING ME ALONE!**

While those two were arguing for a while Hitmontop was just about to laugh as hard as he could at Poliwrath for his. Ahem obese problem. But tried to hold in his laughter.

**Hitmontop: HAHAHAHAHA!**

But fails miserably, and even worse broke the argument of Chan and Lee and got both their attention to see what he was laughing about.

**Hitmonlee: What are you laughing abo- "Looks and Poliwrath" HOLY CRAP POLIWRATH!**

**Poliwrath: What? What's going on? Why is Top laughing?**

**Hitmonchan: "looks at Poliwrath" It's because you let yourself go dude.**

All of them start laughing at him because his stomach where the swirl pattern is supposed to be has expanded out 2 times its normal length and is sagging over like a lump of lard.

**Poliwrath: You guys are assholes we haven't had any challengers for 5 YEARS, and that's why I'm like this way because there are no challengers to face me.**

**Hitmonlee: But that doesn't mean you have to fight other trainers you can just fight with us.**

**Hitmonchan: Lee's right man you need to work out again, or get on some on Jenny Craig, or something you look a blue Snorlax.**

**Hitmontop: Uhh last time I checked Chan Snorlax's are blue.**

**Hitmonchan: That's not my point. The point is Wrath is you need to keep working out and training otherwise you will be weaker than you already are.**

**Poliwrath: Hey i'm pretty sure I saved you Chan, and I'm still stronger than you guys in this state.**

**Hitmontop: Wrath I'm going to be real with you man I bet your so fat and out of shape you can't swim 5 laps without getting exhausted.**

**Poliwrath: Fine your on Top.**

Poliwrath jumped into the 1st starting lane of the pool and started to free style stroking his arms like there is no tomorrow he was fine on the first three laps but when lap 4 came around...

**Poliwrath: "Panting" See I'm doing great "pant" I feel "pant" like a "pant" million "pants and murmurs" buuucks...**

And passes out and sinks to the bottom only to wake up 5 minutes later.

**All 3 of them: We told you so.**

Poliwrath begins silently sobbing and crying.

**Hitmontop: Damn I didn't think we were able to make him cry.**

**Hitmonlee: me neither Top, hey Chan you think you can handle this cause we can't.**

**Hitmonchan: Sure I will give it a try.**

Hitmonchan walks over to Poliwrath and starts patting him on the back and reassuring him.

**Hitmonchan: Hey buddy cheer up and don't worry all you need to do is keep training that's the only way you will get better and lose all of the fat you gained.**

**Hitmonlee: Chan's right Wrath you need to train hard in order to keep a balance only then will you become all powerful like us.**

**Poliwrath: "Sniff" How do you even know that? I'm just a failure like everyone else at this dojo.**

**Hitmontop: Listen to me Wrath, don't call yourself a failure, you are always a winner and are eyes and if you use the advantages of other types of moves and skills you can even defeat us veterans of the dojo all you need to do is have faith and believe in yourself and your abilities.**

**Poliwrath: Really, thank you Hitmonlee and Hitmontop.**

He starts hugging Lee and Top.

**Poliwrath: Thanks you two I really appreciate the encouragement from you, well time to start training again thanks again Top and Lee.**

**Hitmonchan: And thank you..**

**Poliwrath: Don't push it Chan you didn't help me at all in fact.**

Poliwrath used Hydro Pump on Hitmonchan to send him back to the patio.

**Poliwrath: That's for calling me fat! anyways you guys want to hang at sometime.**

**Both of them: Sure anytime Wrath.**

**Poliwrath: Well I'll see you two around I got some training to do. Bye.**

**Both of them: See you later dude.**

Then Poliwrath jumped back into the pool sinking into the bottom of the pool once more.

As Lee and Top walked back to the patio they saw Hitmonchan drying himself off from that Hydro Pump.

**Hitmonlee: Well we did great job helping Wrath, ain't I right Top?**

**Himontop: You said it pal.**

**Hitmonchan: WHAT ABOUT ME I HELPED TOO!**

**Both of them: What about you?**

Then as both of them pushed aside Chan he was to furious to go back inside and started Mega Punching trees until night came around and even still he was angry.

Just then Machoke and Machamp just looked at him funny while walking toward the wrestling ring for some sparring.

**Machoke: Jesus he's even more pissed off Primeape.**

**Machamp: You said it Choke I always knew Chan was wierd and stupid, but this takes the cake, anyways how do you want to wrestle, regular or oil.**

**Machoke: Meh lets just do it regularly.**

**And that Is the first of many chapters I would like feed back or any problems That come up with the writing of this story because I care about your feed back.**

**Anyways That's Chapter 1.**

**NEXT TIME ON WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!**

**Hitmonchan vs Hitmonlee.**

**RAP BATTLE!**

**Next time in chapter 2!**

**Hitmontrio: YEAH!**

**Irongiant9000: I'm excited too! I hope you are HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


End file.
